This invention relates generally to seats for vehicles and relates, more specifically, to the construction of a suspension system of a vehicle seat.
During the course of safety tests commonly performed upon a vehicle seat, the seat is exposed to relatively large forwardly-directed loading forces designed to simulate the effects of a vehicle collision. To limit the forward movement of the seat during such a test, a tether belt is commonly utilized to anchor the seat to the body of the vehicle. One such anchoring arrangement is shown and described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,890,002 wherein a tether, or seat, belt is secured at one end to a wall of a vehicle cabin and the other end of the belt is secured to a side of the seat frame.
It is an object of the present invention to provide new and improved means for limiting forwardly-directed, as well as upwardly-directed, movement of the seat during loading tests to which the vehicle seat may be exposed or during a vehicle collision.
Another object of the present invention is to provide such means which obviates the need for a tether belt for anchoring the seat to the body of the vehicle in which the seat is positioned.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide such means which is uncomplicated in construction and effective in operation.